ranma the duelist
by happosai
Summary: ranma 1/2 yu gi oh tenchi real bout high school
1. Closing of one the start of another

Nerima ward  
  
It was a sunny afternoon in Tokyo. The sunny is up shinning down on everyone. Birds were flying about, the high school kids could be heard leaving to eat at there favorite spots. One could finally say that aged old saying "all is right with the world"  
  
"Boom"  
  
Well almost.:P  
  
"Where the hell am I now?" Yelled the Stripped yellow bandanna user. Looking everywhere to gain his bearing, the one know to everyone in nermia ward as Ryouga Hibiki, dubbed the "eternally lost boy", searched until he spotted the one thing that could make him forget everything that bothered him came in his sights.  
  
There she was girl he longed for Akane. The short haired beauty, with a smile the could melt the ice off any chilled heart( in his eyes maybe but if you ask me I have seen better miles on a dog ) , the one person in his eyes that do no wrong. The girl who was trapped to marry Ranma. His forever hated foe. "O.K. if that's Akane then I must have made it back." And with that information he soon began to tear up. But that would be forgotten as he saw watch unfolded before him. "Uh gee Akane there was no need to cook lunch for me I brought me own," stated the pigtailed marital artist backing way from the carrier of the box lunch which contained what resembled food but had the potency of toxic watse. "Are you saying my cooking isn't good enough for you!" yelled Akane. "No, I just don't want to go and have my stomach pumped again you have know idea what it feels like!" retorted ranma"  
  
"slap"  
  
"Fine were finished I try and try but it's like you don't care I'd rather be with Ryouga!" yelled akane. While thinking what she had just said She remembered her talk she had with her sisters the other night.  
  
**** flashback****  
  
"Look Akane me and Kasumi are worried," said the middle child of the Tendo family. "Yes, we really are you know the way you have been treating Ranma has us worried. "Kasumi added to the conversation. looking expaserated Akane replied "Oh please why worry it's not like I care for Ranma. I mean who would want to marry that hentai." Nabiki looking disgusted replied " You may say that by you know you do care, and he does too. Look at all the the time Ranma saved you. For example, remember when you got your soul sealed in a doll at the inn. It was Ranma who had saved you." "Hah it was Ranmas fault in the first place. If he had not done something wrong to the spirit. I would never have been trapped in that crummy doll," Akane replied looking all smudged "Oh and can you prove this Akane," Kasumi asked Akane "Huh well no, but it seems like everything is like indirectly his fault." "See Akane you can't and here all this time you been blaming him, and blaming him," added Nabiki "So don't be surprise if one day your "play on Ranmas' jealous card fails," cause everyone has there limits Akane."  
  
****flashback****  
  
With that Akane was brought back from reality by two strong arms grabbing her. "Akane is it true tell me please I'm not dreaming!" Came Ryouga which appeared to be out of nowhere to them "Yes," said akane with a smirk think it would make Ranma jealous she kissed Ryouga full in the lips. "Hah yeah right like Nabiki knows anything. I mean she so cold hearted, like she ever had a boyfriend let alone a fiancee." Akane saying this while she separated her lips from a very happy and stunned Ryouga.  
  
"Well then if that how you feel the fine. I had my mom take me off the family registry, and place it in her fathers side of the family a few weeks ago, so I could keep my honor and leave so I'm out of hear. I hope your happy with Ryouga and also since I'm under a different name I can tell you Ryouga secret. He to has a curse and like I said all along he is p-chan just go and check with the guides book it's there in black and white And don't even think that my mom will tell you where I'm going cause she won't," with that he disappeared and left with out a trance and a yelling of no from a screaming Akane.  
  
"1 year later"  
  
School classroom, lunch break. Yugi was watching Tea play Joey a round of duel monsters. "Hah beat this Tea I just placed a Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) in attack position," stated the confident bloned. "Hmm that is a good card soo I'll summon Gyakutenno Megami (1800/2000) and I'll used this magic card to lower your attack power 600 and with I just won." said Tea while raising her hands to her checks and sticking her tongue out cutely." "Ahh man its like I will never win in this game its to hard to understand." Joey said while puffing out a mushroom out of his mouth. "  
  
"Well Joey from what I could tell so far all the card I've seen you play have been monsters, and with being the case that's your big problem you need use other cards like magic and trap cards." said there friend Yugi. "Really Yug?" Getting a nod of the head Joey sighed even more "I thought if I pilled it with nothing the strongest monsters I could find I'd win." With that information finally sinking in his thick really thick skull. "Hey Yug you think gramps could teach me to play duel monsters!" said Joey looking all teary eyed. "Well yeah but my grandpa plays and teaches kind of extreme I don't think you should, but if you think you could handle it then I guess there is no trouble then," said the worried Yugi. "Sure I mean how hard can it be, piece of cake." stated a confident Joey.  
  
"later that night"  
  
"Uhh Yugi you were not kidding, I mean I never in my life been put through something like that in my entire life ." mumbled Joey barely even hearable to the group. As he laid there on the sofa as if he went through ten rounds with the biggest bully he fought with, back when he and Tristen used to pick, (I mean help teach Yugi as they put it.)" Sheeply Yugi just laugh and said " well I did warned you how he teaches, but the heart of the cards is very powerful, as long as you believe in them you can't go wrong." "Yeah Yogi's right Joey," the only member in there little group that was female, stated frankly. Yeah that's true but man that was tuff. I think I can hold my own win now hey maybe I'll be ready for next years tournament." while raising his arm making a fist.(dead silence) " Uhh guys," looking around only to see everyone barely trying not to laugh out loud at him, but it failed soon everyone was laughing even Joey.  
  
"Hmm with that attitude you and practice you could make it " added ever so sagely to the group while scaring them half to death just popping out of no where. "Hello grandpa when did you come in," asked Yugi. "Just now I figured we all could watch the finals." As the elder of the group took his seat on the sofa as well. While getting into a comfortable position he added, "so far the tournament has been really exciting. While I was at the shop I was watching a new duelist play, and I say he stands a good chance of winning this tournament. He has a well base deck and some very rare cards. For example he has this card and due to the recent accident he for now or maybe have the only card in the entire world." As he said this he took out a manufactures catalog and it had all the last and soon to be release cards picture in there. Laying the catalog on the small table he point out which one. "The one that is circled is the one I saw, but he may have more, and to as were he found it is another mystery to me," with that being said they looked at the catalog.  
  
"Woah according to this card was to be released over a year ago but the original design was lost in that fire and it seems that the new one are lost now to with the latest accident at the factory." Joey said while looking at the card and it description. " Maybe its curse not to be made or something." Tea added while sipping from her soft drink, with that everyone went to a complete silence as they contemplated in their own minds a reason, but then everyone started to laugh. " Yeah right Tea," added Yugi between laughs. "Hey look they're starting the finals," added Joey. With that everyone settled down to watch how the tournament played out.  
  
"At the stadium"  
  
"Well everyone we only have three duelist left" Announced the EMC. "And with that lets call up the last three in the secretly random order to make this duel even more fun for both those of you in attendance and at home." So now I as are you ready" asked the EMC in a normal tone.(screams from fans) "I said are you rrreeeady," asked this time with more of push on the ready.(scream from fans) "I said ARE YOU RRREEEADY," smiling at the response "Then for the the thousands in attendance and the millions watching at home and around the world ladies and gentle men LETS GET READY TO DUELLLL!!!(you thought I would put rumble didn't you :) sorry :P )  
  
(screams from fans)  
  
Coming down the the isle also a finalist from last years tournament and hoping to win this year, your resident bug expert the one and only Weevil Underwood!" yelled the EMC. As the spotlight shinned and followed the path heading straight to were the short, scientific boy with glasses and a very sinister looking smile. As he walked and took his place at the red station. "Well Weevil any final comments about this match" the short boy chuckled alittle and said, "Only that this won't be a contest I mean the last two are Rex and the new rookie with the winning streak. Wether it be the puny brained Rex and his dinosaurs, or the this new hot shot rookie and his extremely rare cards, who I might add that I will end that winning steak. So it doesn't matter the end and there downfall is futile."  
  
With a sweatdrop forming on his head the EMC continued " Well heh heh I guess it's time to open this sealed envelope, and announce who is the duelist that will have to face Weevil. Opens the envelope and looks at the name and cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen as the rules state the duelist that is not announce is given a bypass and it automatically a finalist and will wait to battle the winner of this duel and the chance to win the tournament. So hailing from Okeynawa, Japan the raising upstart who has won every single duel, and is yet to be defeated in his debut tournament, the one who carries some of the one of a kind cards that some how survived the resent accident that destroyed the latest cards to be release to all, but don't worry folks industrial ind. will make some more, anyway here he comes the Wild Horse Ranma Masaki!"  
  
"backstage"  
  
"It's time to win this tournament," Ranma said to himself as he got up and left but only to be stop by someone. He turned around to see and he saw short beenie wearing Rex. " hey good luck out there you'll need it cause he is one tough bug to squash" informing Ranma while extending his hand to shake his. "Thanks and I look forward to dueling you Rex." With that done with he left to the arena. "Hah you think that bug is going to be a pushover your wrong, but I don't know something about you makes me believe that its Weevils' going to be in for a match that he can't handle," Rex replied with a smirk on his face. "You got that right. With my deck and my trust in them I can't lose. So let me tell you a little secret, when I pull this card out of my deck this is the first sign that will tell you I'm going to win this duel." As Ranma stated this he handed the card to Rex to show him.  
  
"Really?" Rex said as he looked at the card, and read its description on it and looked at its level and its attack and defense power. "Wow this is a very powerful card, but aren't you worried that now I know this card, don't you think that I will not make a strategy to get rid of your card." As he looked at Ranma and was shocked to see him smirking at him and the reply that he received was the killer. "Who said I was going to use this card to beat you." Taking back his card and placing it back in his deck with the rest of them. "Heh heh I guess you got me there Ranma" replied Rex with that Ranma nodded left to the arena entrance to commence the first of two duels to finish the tournament, upon entering it the EMC asked, " So Ranma any final thoughts?" "None just may the better duelist win ," stated Ranma as looked at is opponent across from him, with only the space being only thing that's separates them. "And that would be me." Weevil stated this while shuffling his deck, and placing it in the card recognition slot. Weevil waited as Ranma shuffled his deck and as well placing it in it respective slot. As soon the EMC left they both yelled "Lets duel!!!!"  
  
sorry for the trouble but I had up loaded the wrong this is the right one :) sorry for the trouble I repeat sorry  
  
The characters of Ranma1/2, Slayers, Tenchi, Real Bout High School and Yu Gi Oh belong to there respective companies and creators 


	2. Steps to start anew or doom

"a year ago"  
  
The day was soon coming to an end. In the background you can see the moon setting on the horizon. Children that were playing either at the park or the local arcade center are leaving, the loud and busy streets on the city. The night was peaceful it would seen that nothing was amiss, but on this night however that would soon change.  
  
We take a look as on this night, we can see on what is an almost empty street a mother and child are crossing the street. "Come along dear we need to get home soon. Mommy is very tired and I also need to dinner for us. She said as she held the hand that belong to her daughter. The energetic and happy child responded " O.K. mommy what are we going to eat tonight I'm starving." The young mother responded with a smile. "Your favorite chicken curry and rice or plum rice your choice." "Plum rice mommy," she responded enthusicasically as she fell down on the ground in the middle of the street. "Oh dear are you all right" asked the worried mother. "Yes mommy it's just my shoe got untied," as she lifted herself from the ground to start to tie her she again. "Hurry up again this is the middle of the street after all. A car could come by anytime, and people can be so rude sometimes and yell out rude remarks."  
  
3 A large hum coming from a car can be heard.  
  
2  
  
The came close to the two at a rapped speed. The car turn out to a black van.  
  
1  
  
As the driver took the turn leaving from where it came from. The driver quickly applied the brakes to stop to avoid the mother and child.  
  
0  
  
The two turn and looked in horror as the upcoming van roar forward towards them. They didn't even have time to scream as the van inched its way towards them. A shadowy figure came out of nowhere, and quickly lifted the two up and hauled them across the street. With that the van didn't even stop but instead speed up and left leaving the three people there.  
  
"Man talk about being in a hurry. Are you two all right," asked the figure. with a loud cry coming from the younger child the responded "yes I think there is nothing broken or anything are you all right pumpkin?" "whaa .. y.yes I think so mommy thank you mister," replied the child. "I can't thank you enough for everything. We could have been seriously hurt, but are you all right," asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Hahah, yeah I think just a little ding on the arm nothing serious," with that he showed he arm. Reveling a torn silk purple Chinese style shirt, and a huge scrape across his bicep. "Oh no please come home with us so I can treat it you could get and infection. Also so I could came your family. they must be worried sick about you," the mother stated to the figure. With that the three got up from the ground, and dusted them off .  
  
Once done the mother looked at the there savior, and studied the young man in front of her. As she look she could see that he was handsome, and judging by his youthful appearance he had to be still in high school. Also the most disquinsed feature was the shoulder length braided pigtail. Another thing that she noticed was he had a large backpack and a suitcase tied down on the backpack.  
  
"Boom"  
  
With an earth shaking push once again the three were on the ground. As the three staggered to get up again from the ground. They looked up at the three they saw smoke coming from a warehouse. With that that there savior started to get ready to move to see if anybody needed help out. The mother stopped the young man "Wait you could get hurt even more!" "Don't worry just call the fire department and quickly," he replied to the mother. "Wait at least tell me your name just in case so I can inform your next of kin," replied the mother in a hurried tone. Saying in a hope it would stop that the young man in front of her. With a smirk releasing what she was trying to do. He responded "It's Ranma Maski," as he released her grip and left.  
  
"Hey will you please make your move or are you giving up," replied Weevil from his station, towards his opponent who had his eyes closed the whole time while he made his first move. As Weevil started to get mad because he was waiting for what seemed like an eternity for his opponent to make. Until finally a movement was made. Everyone watched including Weevil as slowly his hand rosed from his side upward from his side. Slowly it inched its way upward to the cards in his hand which he had drew from his deck, instead it went to his mouth and with that a loud yawn was heard "Sorry I guess I'm more tired then I thought," said Ranma while scratching the back of his head.  
  
With that he received a facefault from everyone. Even Weevil facefaulted from his stations position. "Geez I didn't think it was that bad. I wonder if everyone watching this did that too," thought ranma to himself.  
  
"the gangs' little party at Yugis' house and everywhere else for that madder"  
  
(facefault)  
  
"I thought he was thinking hard what card to choose, but man this is ridiculous," said Joey. "You were no better during the training I gave you I had to keep waking you up." Stated Yugis' grandpa to the short haired blonde (anyway lets not get into this battle and get back to the arena shall we :) )  
  
"O.K., Sorry to make you wait I shall begin by placing this card in defense mode facedown, and I shall lay this card facedown as well. Thus ending my turn." Ranma stated to the eager bug expert. "Finally you decide to graise up with your turn Ranma, but you should have just given up instead, and with that error I will show how useless your cards are, and I will be the one to break your winning streak." Weevil braked out to the pigtail duelist.  
  
"Come on and make your move Weevil, or this how your going to win by boring my into defeat by speeches," replied Ranma with a smirk on his face. Which grew even wider as he saw Weevils' face grow red with anger on his face. Weevil countered Ranmas' comment by saying "your one to talk Ranma, but I will wiped the smirk off your face with this magic card." With that Weevil laid (the lazer cannon magic card.)  
  
"Hah hah with this card it will increase the power of my insect needle raising its power (1800/1300). Now attack insect needle show this cocky upstart what you can do." Weevil commanded his now powered up insect  
  
As commanded the giant wasp too flight and descend down towards the facedown card. As the close it got the cannon began charging up and let out a huge blast to the card.  
  
With that the card began to active and a huge wall with a face came out, and separated the playing field destroying the bug in the process.  
  
[Weevil] 2000- [Ranma]2000-  
  
"Your giant wasp is strong but not as strong as my Illusion wall defense with (800/1850). Your wasp in gone and along with your vision of my side of the field," replied Ranma as he drew another card from his deck to his hand. The same applies to you Ranma you can't see my side ether. So we are on even ground Ranma," laughed the short scientist at the pigtail opponent.  
  
[Weevil] 2000-1950 [Ranma]2000-2000  
  
"That may be true but I have allot trick t show you. So I will place this card in attack mode and that will end my turn." Ranma stated to his opponent.  
  
"That's fine by me Ranma I shall summon the mighty Hercules beetle!" with that Weevil tossed down another card which became an armored beetle with sickle-shaped mandibles and spike shoulder pads and metal-like add-on claws.(1950/1550) He also threw down a card face down. He smiled as he knew that his monster would also receive protection on his side of his field with that wall in play.  
  
"I think I will end my turn for now," stated Weevil with a sinister chuckle. "Very well that is fine by me," said Ranma while he drew another card into his hand. "Now shall play this magic card called (monster switch) replace my illusion wall with this card."  
  
"So I summon the roguish trickster priest Xelloss!" with that Ranma flipped up one of his upside down card to reveal a white book.  
  
"Hah you don't know your cards very well cause, even I can clearly see that that monster is a dark monster so your monster isn't even helped by it. Now attack my beetle," commanded Weevil, as ordered the beetle began a steed run toward the activating card.  
  
once the card was done activating it revealed a purple haired priest, with a staff, but the most disturbing thing was the monster had its' eyes closed. Just like it's owner had just a few minutes ago, but something told Weevil that it was not sleeping.  
  
As the beetle came closer to the priest, its' eyes open, and with its staff it stabbed the beetle swung it across back to Weevils side of the feild. "Ahh my beetle huh what!!" As he look at his panel it showed that the monster priest had (????/????), and its' star level was one.  
  
[Weevil] 1950-1400 [Ranma]2000-2000  
  
"What is the meaning of this this is against the rules," yelled the now furious scientist. As he look across the field he saw Ranma waging slowly side to side to say no But was even more funny was the priest was as well as if it had its own conscience. "What do you mean it's not!" Weevil asked still yelling at the now finger waging duo.  
  
"You see Weevil that card is just that a trick card and it lives up to his name the trickster priest cause you see the only way you can see his attack and defense power let alone star level is to place a monster either equal or a much more powerful monster." Ranma saying this while inserting his now drawn card into his hand and getting ready to place another card down, he began to speak "Also that book is called the Claire bible and it un like the book of secret arts in a book on black or as you put it dark magic," informing Weevil of his error.  
  
"I think I should end this duel don't you Weevil I mean it must be embarrassing to lose two monsters and I have not even commanded an attack to you yet. So I think I will, and the monster I summon my final monster I summon is one of four monster that are the high rating level and attack power in my deck."  
  
"I summon the monster who is the darkness beyond twilight..." Ranma with his eyes closed laid the card down face up in attack position "Who is crimson beyond blood that flows..." Weevil could only stare in horror as the card activated "Buried in the flow of time, is where your power grows for all time..." opening his eyes and the pigtailed boy finished "I summon the Demon Lord Rudy Eyed Shabrinigdo," with a large rumble and roar came out the giant monster appeared. "Here weevil this duel ends you see Shabrinigdo power is (3300/2950) well over a the Blue Eye White Dragon and it's over attack Shabrinigdo full power!" As ordered the ferocious monster started to charge up energy in its' mouth and fired a huge red beam. Thus bring the end of the duel.  
  
[Weevil] 1400-0000 [Ranma]2000-2000  
  
(screams)  
  
With that the crowd rose to the end of the duel in screams and alot of clapping and yelling. While the EMC entered "Well there you have after an over powering win over the infamous Weevil Underwood, Ranma came on top and won the first duel lets' hear a round of applause for both of these fine duelist.  
  
(Pegasus' reserved box room )  
  
"Interesting I thought I had ordered the destruction of those cards in that warehouse." thought to himself while sipping the wine in his glass. "I could use this to my advantage." Placing down his glass to pick up the special reserved phone for the VIPs' to use in the box room. "Hyuga, Yes order another package to be sent to Ranma Masaki to his home..." listen to the replied he was given "Hmm then sent it to his school then and no don't put the tape in there..." reply from the other end of the phone "Why you asked well I will tell this time I just have a feeling his going to win this tournament. "As he said this he watch and the duel began with a hand shack between Rex and Ranma. "Yes it's just a good feeling," with a smirk on his face and a sparkle from his eye he began to laugh as waited for the next duel to begin  
  
"arena( while Peg. was on the phone)"  
  
"Well I saw it and I still don't believe it," replied Rex while shacking his newly made friends hand. "Well they say seeing is believing," said Ranma while laughing. "Well let the better duelist win," said Rex while began to enter his station. " Yeah let the better duelist win. Oh by the way don't worry I won't fall asleep this time," stated Ranma embarrassed with a red tint to his cheeks. "Hah that good to know Ranma." Replied Rex as he continued to laugh soon everyone laughed including Ranma and even Pegasus.  
  
The characters of Ranma1/2, Slayers, Tenchi, Real Bout High School and Yu Gi Oh belong to there respective companies and creators 


	3. Wild Horse enters the K-fight

It was the beginning of an early morning. Just imagine it, I is so early that the street light are still on, yet it can hardly be seen by the naked eye. The reason is because the entire streets were covered with, no it seemed to look more like it was blanketed with it. The morning is still to early for even that hot ball of magma we call the sun, to shine through the now disappearing fog. The morning is just as tranquil as ever in any part of the world ( yes even Norma is peaceful too sometimes. ) Even so let us change our attention to a different location, to be more precise let us see the apartment buildings section of the city.  
  
The apartment building is a slightly new, two stories high. With four pairs of windows, and doors going across each stories, of the building. In front of it the complex is an average size parking lot, also a few bicycle rack, and in the center a slightly large cherry blossom tree. To top this off the front was enclosed with a brick wall, with the center off the front left open as an entrance. Which gives who ever enters a perfect view of the tree, and the entire lot. Now let us set our eyes on the last apartment, on the top floor of the building cause this is where our story continues. As we gaze appone the door we see the number 204.  
  
"Ahh man that was probably the best sleep I ever had," replied the young man stepping out off the apartment.  
  
Turning around to close the door he pulled out a set of keys hanging off them was what appeared to be small dragon. The most interesting thing about the dragon was a gem like orb, which was bright ruby red, and laid in its mouth almost as if guarding it. The eyes on the dragon were also the same intimdanding stare. Also while locking the door he held a black jacket across his forearm, and in his hand he had a thin leather suitcase. In it, it contained his school materials and books for his classes.  
  
"There now lets see." Stated the youth while looking at his watch, "oh man I'm going to be late!" He exclaimed while running down the stairs to the ground level.  
  
"Why good morning to you Masaki-san. Why the big hurry?" With that he stopped and answered to one of many he called "the assassins of time." Who also is the landlord the reason for this branding to the person is this is one of many which he had encountered, the type you can't say no or seem to get mad at, or even yell at nor did you see them get mad at all. For example one came to his mind which was his former soon to be sister-in-law Kasumi.  
  
"Heh heh you could saw I kind of fell asleep a little late last night and I'm paying for it now." Replied the chuckling youth with time running out mind you.  
  
"Oh I see why were you up so late?" She replied and then asked another question to her young tenet. "Were you studying for an important test or something," still totally oblivious to the fact he was running out of time for her bombardment of Q & A session.  
  
Trying to think of a way out of this he said " Yeah I was because my test is in the first period. So I have to get there early as possible." This coming out in a rush and not being the truth. The reason because the landlord felt it was her duty as one to even help out in there problems. His for example were not so easy but very complex and the way his life usually goes it turns out bad for his in the end.  
  
"Yeah so I have to get out of here fast if not I will miss it," he replied with the hope of this ending soon.  
  
"O.K. I guess you better hurry on then." She said the while looking at the time on her watch "Oh my I guess you will take you motorcycle to won't you?" She asked to him.  
  
"Huh what do you mean? I mean it was being repaired. Since Nagi was out of town," he asked her totally confused of what she ment.  
  
"Oh you I totally forgot to give this to you. Yesterday since you came here so late here," she said while giving him a couple off letters and a postcard and a note. Which read " Your bike is ready will be dropped off in the morning and thanks for the business."  
  
"Oh thank the kami and thank you too Hibiya-san this a big help," with that he ran off to the parking lot to get his bike.  
  
As Ranma went off to get his bike in a puff of smoke he left his landlord there. As he left she simply smiled and then continued to do her morning chores.  
  
While he ran to get his bike he smiled as he remembered what happened when he first came here.  
  
**** flashback 5 months ago ****  
  
"Oh man I can believe I'm going to be late." He said with a sigh while running on top of the street fence, that was built to protect people from falling in the cannel. As was still running he saw just ahead he would soon be out of fencing in a few steps. With that he jumped and he landed perfectly on the ground and before he was about to take his next step he stopped, as he had suddenly received a small applause. With that he turned around to see a couple of little kids a few parents with their child in hand. Also a few middle school kids, but one stuck out the most.  
  
The one that stuck out was a short maybe average height girl. She was a blonde with a short haircut. Another thing was instead of wearing a school girls fuku, she was wearing short slivery white shorts and a matching white also slivery white tanktop with a red jacket over it. While he was looking at her he had suddenly remembered he was staring. With he did what had been always his reaction to that.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to start," said in a rush while raising his hand to cover his head and waited for his punishment, while he waited for it nothing happen but instead he was almost shocked at what he had heard.  
  
"Uhh why would I hit you if you were staring. I mean with this outfit I expect people to stare. Even my Nagi," She said with a small blush. "Anyway you are pretty good I bet you could even last a few rounds with Nagi, but I doubt if you could beat him." She after she shook her head to get rid of her blush.  
  
"Nagi nah It can't be the same guy," thought Ranma to himself and answered "Thanks you see I'm new to this district. Where I was at before I would have been hit hard for doing that. She would also call me hentai while doing it, and who is Nagi.  
  
"I see man you must of had alot of bad experiences with girls, but don't worry I would have to say it's her lost, because I bet there is alot of girls here that would love to be with you," she said with another blush. "You know if I didn't have Nagi I would go after you uhh. You know I don't even know your name but I have been talking to you like if we were friends. So how about it lets be friends I'm Sara. Stated Sara while extending here hand to shake his hand.  
  
As Ranma thought bout this He could not help but smile. just in a few min. he just got his first friend in long time. Also to top this off his first friend to his new start of his life was a girl no less.  
  
After he thought of this he continued to smile and also extended his hand and shook her hand and said "Sure I would like that. Please to meet you Sara and my name is Ranma.  
  
"Well please to meet you and I think you better hurry cause you will be late for school," Sara said to him while she looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh I'm going to late see you around Sara," he said to her and left to go to school.  
  
With a smirk Sara said "Don't worry you will get there on time so don't worry that school you are going to has alot of flexible rules." Yelled Sara to now nearly gone form of Ranma.  
  
"Huh flexible rules yeah right." Thought Ranma to himself as he continued to run toward his school.  
  
As he came up to the school he saw it was huge. In the school there was lots of trees, a very well kept field, and a large almost looked like a coliseum size auditorium. Also there in front of the school was the a pillar with the school name on it. While he approached the school he saw his few schoolmates also entering the school and what caught his attention was a girl.  
  
As looked at her he began to measure her up. She was roughly his height which was rare for a girl to be so tall. Also what caught his attention was her hair it was red and tied into a ponytail with a ribbon that was tied in a bow. As he continued to examine her he started at her legs. She had on white stockings that can up to her skirt, as he continued he looked at her adonimn which was slim but was well built, and as he looked up a little bight more he began to blush a little. She was about as big as his girl side was, if not more. After that examination was done his first guess was she must be into fitness, but then he caught sight of what she had in her hand. It was a long cloth and it was wrapped around the item in question as looked at more closely he knew what it was.  
  
"Hmm that's weird for a girl to have. Why would a girl be carrying a bokken," thought Ranma to himself as he looked at the girl now talking to a girl with glass, after she just been given numberous girls offered her box lunches to eat. As he shrugged it off he got that feeling. The same feeling he had felt before. The feeling he got when he was about to be jumped by one of his many rivals he had back in his old life. Only it was different as he contemplated this he new what was off. The intent of the attackers he was not there target as shut his eyes and began to use he heighten senses to see where they were going, and who was there target. Until he found out who it was he was now mad.  
  
"So she is there target will I guess I will just have to fix that," Ranma thought to himself and smirk. He began to walk toward the group and began to pick up what was being said.  
  
"..you are popular with boys miss Ryoko. Many boys asks for pictures of you. The ones that are a big hit are the ones of you ether just waking up, or you asleep." Said the guy with a laptop, while bringing out a few pictures which caught the attention of several others and even Ranma as well.  
  
Shaking his head and thinking "hmm maybe Akane was right I am a hentai." Then another thought came to him "This guy is just like Nabiki." Unknowingly he said this out loud  
  
This caught the attention of the one operating the laptop. Looking up to face the who had just spoke he said "Did you just say Nabiki Tendo the Ice Queen of Furinkin High. The only person who rivals me in getting picture and sell information.(Now getting enraged with a big black background and flames coming out of nowhere.) Are you saying I'm just like ... ( "Like what come on spit it out already," thought Ranma to himself while waiting for the response and the one in hiding to make there move.) ...that genus!  
  
As Ranma heard this he waited for the word sink in, and process clearly. Once down he and his body took an appropriate response to the answer. He properly facefault to the ground and hard.  
  
"Uhh did I say something wrong?" Stated the boy with the laptop while changing back to normal size and with background now returning back to normal.  
  
"No it's just I expected a little different answer or something that all," Ranma stated will pick himself up from the ground. "So what's your name I'm Ranma and I don't know what my class number yet cause I just transferred today here," while extending his hand to greet his possible second friend of the day after he rubbed the area on his head, where he fell on just moments ago.  
  
"Oh heh heh I guess I did get alittle over excited. Anyway I'm Daisaku and if you need anything from pictures, to even bios' of anyone Im' your man," said Daisaku while sticking his thumb up and pointed to himself while winking one eye.  
  
"Great to meet you Dai...," Ranmas' words were soon stopped as he turned an dashed in front of the tall red head. Getting ready to block the incoming objects.  
  
"Huh hey what are you?" Which was all she could say as she was pushed aside and gaped at the scene before her.  
  
There out of nowhere were several medal ninga shooting stars. All she could was get up and stare. There he was a new student had pushed her out of harms way, not like she needed it though but the thought was never the less sweet of him. thinking this she shook her head telling her to she had more important things then that thought at hand. As she watch him she say what he did and it almost shocked her. He what almost seemed to literally picked the star out of midair. after doing that he shot them back at the hidden assailants. After doing so he pulled his schoolpack down to the ground and got proceeded to remove his school jacket.  
  
"Wow he's good at least as good as you Ryoko," stated her friend Hitomi while also looking at what was going on.  
  
"Your right look he got all the one that shot the stars," stated Ryoko while pointing at the falling bodies, the fell from the tree. "See he cut the branches with the stars perfectly to cause them to lose there balance." As she and Hitomi looked on.  
  
After dropping off his jacket he got into a loose fighting stance, "You know that's pretty cowardly of you. I mean trying to sneak up on someone and throw shooting stars and someone that just plain low."  
  
"Uhh you'll pay for that we were going to get into a K-fight with the school champ, but I think we will teach you a lesson," said one of the fallen ningas' while pulling a whistle out. "We will teach you the true power of the Daimon High Ninga Club." After that he blew the whistle.  
  
After the that several others pop out. Three from the other tree, four others from the bushes, and two who where wearing the school uniforms and they all surround him. After doing so they pulled out there weapons. Two pulled out bokken, three had batons, and the others had shooting stars and smoke bombs.  
  
"Hey that not eve fair the K-fight comity is not even heeerrreee," yelled Daisaku as he was kicked away.  
  
"Hey get out of the way. O.K. we will set up right here," said a short haired blonde. Who was also accompanied by several others. They had brought a table, which they were setting up rather quickly. Also two cameras' the ones you would find at either a big news station or at the AV.. room. Also a large man in a black suite and wore black glasses. Once done the man that came here and the girl that kicked Daisaku out of the way took there seats behind the table, and waited for the others to put the caution sign in front. With that they place a set of microphone on the table and began to speak.  
  
"Goodmornimng everyone we are coming to you live. As we are about to begin another Diamon High famous and imfamous but totally happening K- FIGHT!" Yellled the girl jumping out of her chair, while two other girl appear out of nowhere and yelled "It's a K-FIGHT!"  
  
As they said this imidiedly after that the whole school erupted in a frency. The students that where still out side gathered around the area but stayed behind the caution fence that were put there, and thay all seemto be waiting for something. Until the girl who just announced this she also bagan to speak again.  
  
"And what is a K-FIGHT you ask !? Well it's a revolutionary system, designed to settle any form of discort that strikes Diamon high. This way it settles it with the approval of both end. Wether it is personal grugematch or to any form of disagreement between the combatants. Dissions are as always decided by and set by the K-fight comity, as well as the rules for the K-fight and can only be chance by the K-fight comity." After saying all this the girl puffed out a mushroom cloud sigh and wiped her forehead with a cloth. .  
  
" O.K. and what is the K in K-fight stand for!" She asked the audience while aiming the mic at them.  
  
The crowd all yelled at the same time "IT STANDS FOR KENKA!"  
  
After that she turned around and said "And we all know that kenka means street fight."  
  
Upon hearing this Ranma had a sweatdrop on his forehead and it fell down, "what a weird school. Just what did I get myself into now I thought this crazy stuff would end once I left Nermia." 


	4. the invtation is received

With his last thought passing his mind he finally remembered something. He remembered that with him leaving his old life he had been forbidden to ever use the "anything goes fighting style" again. Once he remembered this he had to think of a way to fight without braking what little of his honor he had left.  
  
"You are in big trouble now and we don't take pest like you lightly," stated the ninja leader. While raising his hand to order his silent commands to the others. Once done he asked the now totally surrounded on every side student, "any last request before we send you to the hospital." While having a cocky voice.  
  
With his own smirk Ranma then took off his school jacket. "Hey Dai you don't mind holding something for me," asked the pigtail boy to the one with the laptop. After receiving a no he wouldn't he tossed it to him, and turned he gaze back at the ninjas'  
  
"You should know you can't win this match at all," stated Ranma to the group as he proceeded to wrap his hand with athletic tape. Now this would be kind of normal but what got everyone confused was on very odd thing. Ranma also tied a lose thread of tape to both of his wrist to act as if he was chained.  
  
*** behind the portable fencing ***  
  
"Wow everybody what a shocking turn off events! It would seem that Ranma has tied his hands, but why for answers we now turn to our color commentator PRINCIPAL TODO!" said the short hair girl that was seated by the principal.  
  
"I thank you for another invitation to be here. Now to answer this I think it is time for another "Principal Hot List Review!" After he said this the students there aired a the words principal review and then it got caught on fire.  
  
While all this aired Mr. Todo was talking to Daisaku "Well have you got his file from the computer at school. I know you are the fastest in getting info (and most expensive too)," he add the last part in his head.  
  
"Sure thing Mr. Todo here," stated Daisaku while pulling the printout out of his portable printer. As he was about to close the laptop to see the K-fight a hand fell on his shoulder. With that it caused him to jump and turn around but instead of seeing eye he was face to face so to speak with a well built girls chest and began to stutter. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare at them," he said while looking away  
  
"Heh heh sorry Daisaku I was just going to ask if I could have one to just to get inform that all please." This coming form one of if not the most popular girl in school the champ herself Ryoko.  
  
"Sure I kind of thought you would,' with that he handed her a copy of the one given to Todo. "Now lets watch what happens."  
  
"By the way just how do you get all his information anyway," Ryoko asked Daisaku  
  
With glowing eyes Diasaku answered "do you really want to know?"  
  
"Uh never mind. I can't wait to see what he is made off?" Ryoko said jokingly trying to change the subject, and mood while she skimmed it until she read the most shocking thing Ranma had no fighting style anymore. This got her worried as she watched Ranma tie his forearms, wrist, and hands.  
  
"O.K. now I'm ready for you," said Ranma as he pulled the tape to make a loud snap. "You know everything you have been doing reminds me of my former life and I don't like it. Trying to sneak up on a girl and also to fire off stars that could injure someone other than you intend target. Have you no honor at all the way I see it you need to be taught a lesson and here it comes." With that Ranma began to light up a bluish aura start to show. His eyes on the other hand took a red tint, but in the red tint seemed to not to hide or conceal a great power, which was being emitted by the pigtail boy.  
  
As the ninja team say this some began to waver from fear, others began to get angry that there teammates were almost ready to leave like cowards, and the leader and the few others want to rip Ranmas' head off.  
  
Seeing this caused Ranma to smirk, and began to say "you should know this as a word of advice I can sense you battle aura. All of you are sent waves of anger and fear towards me. If you want to be intimidating you should first know the full extent of there power before you fight, and make sure you enemy can't sense your feelings through your battle aura." after saying that he began the fight firing a chi blast, that was shot from his left leg knocking out 4 of the people surrounding him  
  
*** behind the portable fencing ***  
  
"Will you look at that this K-fight started with a lighting fast move," announced the short hair girl. "I mean this has to be a great start to a beautiful fight and ...( Ranma jumped into the air and land a hard mid- air spinning heel kick to the face (Boom) with that the ninjas' body fell limp) ohh man he is going to feel that later and what you think Mr. Todo what did you find out about our new fighter?"  
  
"Well on today's Hot list we will review his background status," stated the large man in the suite. "According to this file he has spent the last year being taught by a private tutor, in which was given a very well recommendation, also it is rumored that he has participated in many unsanktion matches as seen here ( the picture captured showed Ranma firing off a chi blast at his opponent. His opponent had on a red gi and sparing gloves and had blonde hair, who was also firing a chi blast). With this we can only guess at what level Ranma was and still is in, but there is no doubt about it he is a martial artist of a high caliber."  
  
Once Todo handed the floor back to his co-commentator he puff out a mushroom cloud, and wiped his forehead. After receiving it back she commented by saying, "wow I guess we got here a very skilled fighter that can give our champ a run for her money, and on that thought lest ask her opinion on this... huh you can't use that weapon here!" AS she said this she pointed to the nija that pulled out a katana.  
  
Daisaku yelled out "she is right only in a championship match can one use any weapon you're breaking the rules!"  
  
*** the fight ***  
  
Getting into a ready stance to attack He said I will show you what happens when you mess with the nija club and there members business.  
  
"Hey when I see someone that was doing what your doing I just can't stand there and not do anything." After saying this Ranma pulled arms and broke the athletic tape. "I put this tape to hold me back and now that I see your the only one with a high battle aura level, and since it is my first day here I hate to be late cause if I am my tutor will make me help in her experiments."  
  
"Ha that does not seem to bad," exclaimed the last nija.  
  
"You don't know her like I do." Ranma said this with a chill ran down his spine  
  
*** Secret lab of Ranmas' tutor ***  
  
(achoo) "Hmm that's odd I cant' get a cold I have not had one in about a 1,000 years," with that being said she continued to do her experiments only to be interrupted by a ditzy blonde.  
  
*** back to the school ***  
  
"I am going to finish right now," said Ranma while cupping his hands one over the other and slowly a blue light ball began to from. "I suggest you make plans for your defeat."  
  
"Is that so. Just cause you may have some power like the former champ Nagi," with that he started running toward Ranma, and jumped to strike from the sky.  
  
"I am the best there is, the best there was, and the best that ever will be, and I can't lose not to you not to anyone as weak as you. I battle cause once it was the only thing I had no it is not cause I fight on only for me but others as well." with that he fired off the chi blast at the falling ninja. With that the ninja was blast to the tree and knock out.  
  
*** behind the portable fencing ***  
  
"He did Ranma has won is very first K-fight and he did with time to spare amazing!" yelled out the blonde girl, and with the rest of the school who was there or at the school near the monitors for the K-fight.  
  
"Hey Dai." Ranma asked for his jacket and which he received back from and left to start his new and strange school.  
  
*** end of flashback ***  
  
Parking his bike at his usual spot Ranma said "man I feels just like yesterday," and chuckled.  
  
"What feels like yesterday Ran-chan," asked a beautiful and sweet voice while snuggling up to Ranma from behind.  
  
"Oh just some "me thinks" that all As-chan about how it was when I entered the school I mean literally enter the school." Ranma answered while turning around and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Oh is that all, so are you planning on going on vacation with me this summer?" She asked him once he got off his bike.  
  
Once off he stared at the girl. Looking at the girl she had her black hair tied in a lose ponytail. Also she had on the Daimon High School Fuku, which conceited of a white blouse and a red skirt. Which snugged her slightly tight due to her well form figure and she wore a rather short skirt which was barely within school rules length. Another distigusing feature was her eyes was blue just like the Ranma, also she had a half of a yin and yang neckglance, a gift from Ranma that hug between her breast which simply drew attention.  
  
At first glance, she seems shallow and self-centered, and she is some times, but she also tends to surprise people at times. She was once in love with Tatsuya , before his transfer and was often seen coming to blows with Ryoko for his attention. This that was described could only be known as the one and only Azumi "the budda" Kiribayashi master of the naginata style of combat and ranked 2nd best over all for the chance to fight Ryoko in a K- fight.  
  
"Of course I will I wouldn't miss spending time with you for anything. So are you going with me and Nagi to the Duelist Kingdom. You know it was weird that Pegasus canceled the original date and made it for summer break instead." Ranma said this while he started walking while holding Azumis' hand.  
  
"Well yes it was kind of you to invite me with, but I was puzzled as to why you could bring two other guest. When from what I others couldn't bring anyone," she asked Ranma as they entered the school gym for the prescheduled K-fight.  
  
"Yeah but that was what the invitation said I could," Ranma told her while that sat in there chairs to watch the K-fight. "By the way are you going to challenge Ryoko again or will you wait for the rematch?"  
  
Looking at her boyfriend she smile impishly and said, "of course I will but not yet I still think she has not gotten over Tatsuya yet."  
  
"Oh and have you or are you using me to get over him yourself," he asked jokingly to her.  
  
"You tell me would I do this if I wasn't," with that she lean up to Ranma and kissed him full on the lips with alot of passion into it.  
  
Once done he spoke and said "I don't know I could use a little more persuading," teased Ranma to her.  
  
Giggling she said, "oh you we could do that later the K fight is about to start." After saying this she turned her head to watch the K-fight and leaned her head on his shoulder to watch.  
  
*** center of the gym ***  
  
Standing in the middle of the arena size gym was the same blonde announcer. Who had a spotlight on her and announced, "Hello fellow students and welcome to another Diamon High famous and infamous but totally happening K-FIGHT!"  
  
With that the school erupted into screams and cheers.  
  
"And what is a K-FIGHT you ask !? Well it's a revolutionary system, designed to settle any form of discort that strikes Diamon high. This way it settles it with the approval of both end. Wether it is personal, grugematch, or to any form of disagreement between the combatants. Dissions are as always decided by and set by the K-fight comity, as well as the rules for the K-fight and can only be chance by the K-fight comity."  
  
" O.K. and what is the K in K-fight stand for!" She asked the audience while aiming the mic at them.  
  
The crowd all yelled at the same time "IT STANDS FOR KENKA!"  
  
"And we all know that kenka means street fight," she said and also announced "and coming down the isle is the reining champion of Daimon High Ryoko Mitsurugi!"  
  
Once announced came Ryoko sitting down on the a platform, which was being carried by the kimono club. Thus seemed like a start of another eventful day at Daimon High. 


	5. the ride to the battle feild

*** cruise boat ***  
  
"Oh man I can't thank you enough Yugi." The blonde haired boy who was wearing a green jacket and blue jeans.  
  
"OK Joey enough all ready you don't want everyone to hear do you?" The short teen said in a hush whisper.  
  
The two of them as well as many others wore heading o an island. Not just any island a special island. What makes this island special is that it is the home of the creator of the game known as "Duel Monsters." This island that everyone was heading to would soon to be a battle ground for many people. Not just any people, but people known as duelist. With that being said lets continue to the conversation between Joey, Yugi, and two others.  
  
"Wow I can't believe it your Rex Raptor. You specialize in dinosaurs, and you are Weevil Underwood the bug duelist." Joey said in complete awe.  
  
"Yeah that's us all right." Rex said with pride.  
  
"Nice to meet you both and congratulation Rex on winning the regional." Yugi said while shaking his hand.  
  
"I should be the champion not this pea brain." Weevil muttered in discuss.  
  
"Oh quit your belly aching Weevil you lost so face it." Rex said as he walked off to the upper decks of the boat leaving the others to talk between themselves.  
  
*** Upper floor ***  
  
"Hey you got to be kidding me!"  
  
"Huh?" Rex said as he turned to the right of the hallway. There was a woman. A beautiful one in fact. She had long flowing hair that was blonde. She also had on a purple jacket and a white shirt underneath it, and she also had a matching purple mini-skirt.  
  
"You know if you keep making trouble they will throw you off the boat."  
  
"What? Who are you little boy? Didn't your mother tell you not to interrupt adults when they are talking?"  
  
"Heh yeah yeah. Any ways I'm Rex Raptor what is your name?"  
  
"I'm Mai Valentine. So Rex your the one that won the big regional tournament does that mean you have a nice, big, and fancy room?"  
  
"Yeah so what?"  
  
"How about a game and we bet your room?"  
  
"Ha no way see you later old hag." Rex said as he walked away heading down the hall leave a very mad Mai with the security guard.  
  
Walking down the hall he finally stopped at a door he door read 108. As stood there he decided to knock. Once he knocked on the door he waited and waited. Until the door opened to reveal who was in the room.  
  
"Well hello Rex how are you doing come on in."  
  
"Thanks Ranma so how about a quick duel?" He said a he placed his pack next to Ranma's.  
  
"Sure why not then we get some sleep OK."  
  
"Sure but hey why isn't your friends here?"  
  
"Oh I decided to give them the wrong date so I can go alone. I just didn't feel right being the only one to be able to bring a guest or two. It made me feel uneasy." Ranma said as he shuffled his deck and thought to himself. "I can't show them what I really am nobody knows and I hope to keep it that way."  
  
*** Moments later ***  
  
"Ahh man I am tired I better head on out to my room see you later Ranma." Rex said as he yawned while picking up his pack to leave Ranma's room.  
  
"Later Rex." Ranma said to the retreating from of Rex.  
  
After Rex had left one would think Ranma would go to sleep. But that is not the case. Ranma once again sat on the chair next to the table. He sat there and started to pull out cards from his deck. The first card that was pulled was Xelloss which he placed face-up. The next was two set of cards the names of these cards were Lina Inverse, and the other card was Luna Inverse which he also placed face-up position.  
  
"Come on out please."  
  
Once he said that to the cards they started to glow. The glow was a bright white light. then the entire room was engulfed in white. Then the glowing stopped. Right where the cards Ranma placed were still there, but something was different about the cards. The cards now instead of showing a picture of the character that each card represented was now replaced with white a blank white panel.  
  
"Well Ranma why did you call us now in the middle of the night?" Said a voice as it was heard that the owner of it took a seat as well as two others.  
  
"Well I just want to let you know that we will be arriving at the island known as the duelist kingdom very soon." He said to the trio the was seated right in front of him  
  
"This is great news once Pegasus is defeated we will be released from the cards that has our souls sealed in it." Said the women with red hair who was seated next to a younger red head.  
  
"That may be true but what about Ranma he is still in need of help, or have you forgotten that he saved us from the burning building?" The younger red head said in a tone of worry and anger.  
  
"Don't worry Lina we not have forgotten at all." The male said as he took a sip from a teacup before continuing. "Everyone is grateful that he saved us. We are in his debt. That is why we choose to be part of his deck. Soon as one of us or the others are on the field we can gain life energy from the duelist he faces. Just enough to help Ranma and not cause any damage to his opponent."  
  
"Xelloss is right Lina it is our turn to help Ranma."  
  
"Speaking of help I don't think he needs any sleeping look." Lina said to the group as they saw Ranma sleeping in the chair.  
  
"We should let him sleep." Xelloss said as he cast a spell that changed the chair into a bed, and the other bed into a chair. Soon they all left back to where they were sealed. 


End file.
